¡Harry Idiota Potter!
by SamCharlieFriends
Summary: El estaba besando a la chica de cabellos dorados… ¿Gabrielle Delacour? ¿Así que no te gustaban las rubias eh? ¡Harry Idiota! ONESHOT-


_Ninguno de los personajes son mios, estos solo pertenecen a J.K_

**El estaba besando a la chica de cabellos dorados… ¿Así que no te gustaban las rubias? ¡Harry Idiota!**

* * *

Había decidido entrar al aula de transformaciones, por mera casualidad a Luna se le había olvidado un libro por ahí y me pidió que se lo llevase ya que ella estaba teniendo una charla muy entretenida con un chico de Ravenclaw. Las clases de aquel día se habían acabado, así que supuse que no había nadie, abrí la puerta dándome cuenta que no estaba sola, eran… ¿Harry y Gabrielle besándose? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía pasar esto? ¿¡Y que hace esa rubia oxigenada aquí! Los fulmine con la mirada, fui por el libro y me asegure de que me escuchasen, por que al parecer ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Gruñi, Harry me miro y Gabrielle solo se sonrojo.

- Creog, que… ya me voy – Dijo Gabrielle dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Gi… Ginny eso no es lo que parece.

- ¿A no? ¿Y Que es lo que parece Harry _"Idiota"_ Potter? – _Idiota_… reí para mis adentros, definitivamente era la mejor descripción, Harry _Idiota_ Potter, ahora que lo pienso no seria mala idea agregar una palabra más al diccionario mágico, _Idiota_ Potter: Hombre descerebrado que engaña a las Ginevras Weasleys con Rubias Oxigenadas.

- ¿_Idiota_? – Pregunto con una mueca de disgusto.

- Eso es lo que eres, ¡Un _Idiota_! ¿Cómo has podido besarte con ella? Siendo que me pediste que fuera tu novia hace tan solo dos semanas, mejor hubiera considerado estar de novia con un elfo… - Escupí las palabras descaradamente, estaba cruzada de brazos mirándolo.

Harry no parecía entender todo lo que estaba diciendo, estaba comenzando a odiarlo, y si fuera por mi le hubiera lanzado algún hechizo o al estilo muggle… el primer objeto que encuentre, pero era una persona civilizada.

- Ginny, no tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo, te juro que ella me beso. – Lo conocía bastante bien, estaba mintiendo.

Es que no lo podía creer, ¡Estaba mintiéndome! A mi… Siendo que lo había visto, ¿Qué pasaría si me caso con ese _IDIOTA_ depravado? Yo con veinte hijos, dos en cada brazo y cinco mas siguiéndome, veo a Harry engañándome con un travesti (Rubio Por supuesto) y al final solo espero como respuesta… _"No Ginny, no soy Gay"_

El simple hecho de imaginarlo hacia que me diera nauseas.

- ¿Qué ella te beso? ¿¡Acaso crees que yo soy la _idiota_! No cuatro ojos, te conviene mentirme porque sabes que si mis hermanos llegan a enterarse te darán una paliza.

Estaba demasiado molesta, ¿Se notaba? Si por mi dependiera, hubiera dado todo por algún hechizo que nos llevara a los dos dentro de una película Muggle, según recuerdo se llamaba "Titanic" dejo que Voldemort aparezca, le de un golpe y yo me encargo de tirarlo por la borda, antes de que el barco choque contra el glaciar, así… y dejo que su rubia francesa oxigenada lo acompañe.

La Venganza era muy dulce, lastima que todas mis locas ideas no pudieran ir más allá de mi cabeza.

Suspire tratando de calmarme, mire a Harry, seguía, quieto, parado ahí… como… como ¡Un _idiota_! ¿Y decía algo? No para nada… supongo que el sabia muy bien que merecía ese tipo de ofensas por ser tan descarado.

Estaba comenzando a sentir un odio que jamás en mi vida llegue a imaginarme, ¿Desperdiciar tantos años de mi niñez pensando en este _idiota_? ¡A no! Ahora todo seria diferente, ya no soy la nena Weasley de la familia. De ahora en adelante llámenme… Ginny "La Madura" Weasley.

Aunque admitía que yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, había sido tan _idiota_ por fijarme en alguien como Potter.

Pero ¡Que va! Ahora el pasaba al basurero de Ginevralandia, no para nada, ni quiera era un basurero, los estaría ofendiendo a los pobres, acaso una partícula que aun no ha sido descubierta.

Me despedí de Potter, con una típica mirada que decía "Hasta nunca amigo"

Salí del aula con una sonrisa y me acerque a Luna sonriente, ella con su mirada soñadora me pregunto:

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué vienes con esa sonrisa?

- ¡Soy tan feliz Luna! Hoy gracias a Merlín me eh librado de un _idiota_.

* * *

JOJOJOJO, Si soy Santa Claus ._. ok no... Hola! pues es mi primera historia aquí en Fanfiction, espero criticas, buenas & malas, blablabla xD Es que me gustaría saber en que estoy mal y así en próximos proyectos me de la oportunidad de corregir errores =) & si admito que es un One shot muy cortito, pero es que vino de repente, la inspiración así es conmigo, va & viene '-.- ademas como me sentía triste quería levantarme un poco el animo haciendo esta historia.


End file.
